


Kitchen Nightmare

by Ray_Writes



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Writes/pseuds/Ray_Writes
Summary: Sometimes science takes precedence over a good cup of tea.





	Kitchen Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basmathgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/gifts).



> So this was based off a list of sentence prompts I reblogged to my tumblr. Basmathgirl's request was "“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” I've got a handful more of these I'll be cross-posting today, so please enjoy!

Notch by notch, the Doctor turned the focus dial on the microscope. He needed to get it just right if he was to identify the specimen he’d collected, which was absolutely necessary if he was going to be able to proceed at all–

A loud shout from the archway behind him caused him to jump, and the dial snapped off in his hand.

“ _Donna_ ,” the Doctor groaned. It appeared his best friend had woken from her nap on the library sofa sooner than he’d expected.

To her credit, she did not snap back at him, though when he turned to face her he found her looking skyward as if appealing to some higher power. Probably the TARDIS. “You  _need_  to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”

He arched an eyebrow. “I would think at the very least it’s our kitchen.” Trying to argue it was his was a battle he was bound to lose, anyway.

“Not when you’re using it as a mortuary! You have a lab.”

“It’s still being fumigated,” he reminded her.

“Bloody spores,” Donna grumbled, and he grimaced as well. “So who even was he?” She asked, daring to step further into the room. “And where did you get him from?”

“Oh, the TARDIS picked up a distress call.” He turned back to his microscope and tried lining the knob back up in the hopes it was the kind that could reattach. Perhaps he could do a quick fix with the sonic for the moment. “I got there too late for him.”

“When was that?”

“While you were asleep.” Nearly there, he almost had it back together.

“And you didn’t wake me?”

“Well, I would have, but you looked adorable,” he replied, never taking his eyes of the microscope. There! Back in place. The Doctor straightened back up with a grin, only to find Donna gaping at him. He ran back through what he’d just said in his mind.

“Sorry, did I say adorable? I meant tired. You looked tired. Which makes perfect sense, what with you being asleep and all. Suppose you came in here for a cuppa?” He asked, the question squeaking out at the end.

It took Donna a couple moments to give her head a shake, which he knew meant she was choosing to ignore that minor flub on his part. He was saved. “Well I’m not having one of those now. Not till I’ve wiped the whole place down with bleach.”

She went to the drawers and took out a pair of gloves. It was not the cleaning agents she went for next, however. Instead she approached the body lying on the table.

“You could’ve closed his eyes at least.”

The Doctor winced. “Sorry.”

“That’s alright.” She did so for him, then patted the unfortunate fellow on the shoulder gently. “Do we know what did this to him?”

“Getting to that.” He bent back over the microscope and finally focused in properly on the slide. “Oh.”

“What is it?”

“Ogron hair. I found it under his fingernails, must have put up a bit of a fight. Well, that’s interesting.”

“Why?”

“Ogrons almost always work for someone else.” He looked up and met her eyes. “Care to find out who?”

Donna took the hand he reached out to her, but tugged them to a stop just outside in the corridor. “Wait, sorry, can we not leave him in there?.”

“Oh. Right.”

They shared a nod, then turned back round together.


End file.
